Humanity
by Littlestladybug
Summary: Something is wrong in LA. Murders are up, but the method of killing is starting to take on a strange pattern. A pattern Lucifer recognises and is beginning to worry about. And now, a strange girl wakes up in a strange place with no recollection of who she is and how she got there. There may be more to her than what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I have become somewhat obsessed with Lucifer over the past few months and I am** ** _very_** **tentatively posting this here to see if it's worth continuing the fic or not. Please let me know what you guys think, I feel like this story has potential, but I don't want to keep writing it if it's not something you want to read.**

 **Leave a review if you like it, remember constructive criticism, not destructive criticism. Feedback is always,** ** _always_** **appreciated.**

 **Okay, enjoy!**

 **~O~O~O~**

The weapon glinted in Uriel's hand, the shining gold knife sparkling as he turned to point it at Lucifer.

Lucifer gasped as he recognised it. "That's Azrael's Blade. How do you have it?"

Uriel just smirked as a million thoughts- none of them good- began to run through Lucifer's head.

Azrael's blade was her most prized possession. She was a very skilled fighter and would never, _ever_ let the blade out of her sight- not after it had been entrusted to her by their father. Uriel could never have taken the blade from her without her being seriously hurt, incapacitated, or… dead. Lucifer felt a bolt of fear run through him, his heart beating faster as his eyes darted between the dagger in Uriel's hand and the maniacal look in Uriel's eyes.

Azrael had been the only sibling he didn't hate- being the only sister, she had a soft spot in his heart. She was the one who had needed his help when it came to punishment, who had still visited him in Hell quite regularly even after their father had forbidden it, and had been the first person to _ever_ get along with Maze.

"Uriel!" Lucifer barked. "What did you do?"

"I borrowed it off the Angel of Death when she wasn't looking," Uriel replied absentmindedly, his fingers caressing the elegant carving on the handle. The dim light in the abandoned church still managed to make the knife shine as Uriel played with it, reflecting the madness in his eyes.

"You're not planning on taking Mum back to Hell," Lucifer said in realisation. "That weapon will wipe her out of existence entirely. No Heaven. No Hell. Just… gone."

Uriel smiled understandingly, throwing his arms wide. "Finally!" he exclaimed, glancing skywards. "A moment of clarity between us!"

Lucifer lost his smirk. "You've gone completely insane, brother," he whispered.

Uriel snapped back to his cold, calculating self. "I'm doing what needs to be done, and you've run out of time."

And with that, Uriel descended from the stairs.

 **~O~O~O~**

Her head hurt.

It really, _really_ hurt. And the beeping noise that was right up in her left ear was not improving her mood or helping with the pain either. Soft murmurs she could barely hear and coughs nearby gradually added to the noises around her until she worked out she was near people.

A bitterness was in her nostrils and her mouth- she could even feel it on her skin, and the rough texture of whatever she was lying on made her skin itch.

"Hello love," a cheerful voice said from right beside her ear. She startled, her eyes flying wide open. Everything was white. The sheets, the walls, the curtains. Everything.

A blonde woman in a blue outfit stood beside her bed, smiling as she surveyed her.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"You've been asleep for a while. Do you know where you are?"

She hesitated. "No."

"You're in a hospital, love. You were very hurt in a very bad fall. I just need to check how you are."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Excellent. Can you tell me what your name is, please?"

"Azrael." The name burst forward before she could think.

"Alright, Azrael- that's a very lovely name, by the way- can you tell me what today is, then?"

Azrael paused, then shook her head.

"Do you know your last name, Azrael?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

Azrael glanced down at her hands. "I don't know."

The woman looked concerned but brightened her expression when she realised Azrael was looking at her. "It's okay, love. You don't have to remember everything right away. Head injuries are tough things, but the brain is amazing- it heals incredibly quickly. We'll check in on you tomorrow and see how you're doing then, okay?"

Azrael nodded. "Okay."

"You just sleep it all off then. I'll check in with you later."

The woman swished the curtain behind her and Azrael was again enveloped in white, before it was quickly replaced by black as she fell into a deep sleep.

 **~O~O~O~**

Several days passed. Azrael was repeatedly quizzed by doctors who were astounded by her lack of memory.

On the second day, they tried to get her to do an IQ test, but she fell asleep halfway through, and Monica- the woman who she had spoken to on the first day- shooed them away.

On the third day, she was subjected to a bizarre round of questioning by the police and a social worker as they tried to work out who she was and what she had been doing in the middle of the desert.

On the fourth day, the doctors said that the likelihood of her remembering anything more than her name was incredibly low.

On the fifth day, she met Thomas.

The awkward police officers and the social worker all stood in front of her hospital bed next to a man with blue eyes and white blond hair.

"This is Thomas," the social worker- an imposing woman with jet black hair that was tightly wound into a bun at the top of her head- said crisply. "He will be looking after you for the foreseeable future- or until we work out your case."

"How long could that take?" Azrael asked, glancing between her social worker and Thomas.

"These things take time," Thomas said gently. "But, I promise you that I will take care of you. Because you are such an unusual case, they may even bump it up to a number one priority."

"So you're my… what? Guardian?"

"Close enough." Thomas perched himself on the edge of the hospital bed, quietly observing her.

The teenager with the scarlet red hair and bright green eyes had been an enigma from the very beginning. The media had gone crazy about the girl found half-dead in the middle of the Mojave Desert, only furthered by the mystery surrounding her identity and the fact that she couldn't remember who she was.

As soon as Thomas- a registered foster carer- heard that she needed somewhere to live while her case was being processed and she was discharged, he volunteered right away. He felt like he had been called to do it.

"Okay. I suppose I could have been stuck with someone weirder," Azrael sighed eventually. It was then that he realised that she had been studying him intensely too.

Thomas laughed, and began to explain to her where he lived and what she would be doing once she had settled in. Things like school. Sports. Chores around the house. He was thirty-five and unmarried. He had a dog named Jenny- a two year old beagle who was full of energy and would lick anything she could. He lived on the edge of the city, in the sprawling suburbs. He was an architect. He added that he was Christian, and she could either come to church with him or not- he respected her decision either way.

The social worker and the police officers took the pairs conversation as their cue to leave, Azrael and Thomas chatting and getting to know each other until visiting hours were over and Monica suggested quite briskly that he leave.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **Please let me know what you think with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So far the comments from this story have been good and super supportive, and I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so let me know what you all think.**

 **~O~O~O~**

On the sixth day, Azrael was discharged. It happened early in the morning, in a whirlwind of paperwork, reminders about upcoming check-in appointments, goodbyes from some of the nurses and a watery cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria before she found herself bundled into Thomas's car and speeding along the highways to his house in the suburbs.

She didn't say much- her brain wasn't able to function that early in the morning. She just sipped her coffee and watched the traffic and scenery as it sped by.

Thomas barely spoke either. It seemed he had realised she wasn't a morning person and wasn't going to try and engage her in conversation until she had fully woken up. He had forgotten to shave, and he was wearing glasses. It made him look ten years older than he was. Apparently, the morning brought out everybody's worst appearance.

The traffic flow gradually got lighter, the roads smaller, and the houses larger as they left the city. Eventually, Thomas slowed to a stop outside of a blue house in the middle of the street.

"This is it," he said, turning off the engine. He looked over at Azrael, who was staring at the house.

"Your house is big," she said.

"It's no mansion, but yes, I suppose it is," he chuckled.

They both got out of the car, Azrael retrieving the small bag of the medical supplies the hospital had given her for the treatment of her head wound, as well as the small ring that she had been wearing at the time of the accident. Her clothes had apparently been unsalvageable when she went into surgery, so that morning they had given her a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and an oversized red hoodie that had come from the lost property for her to wear after being discharged.

The front door of the house opened as they made their way up the path. Frantic barking could be heard as an energetic blur sped out from the house.

"Jenny, no!" Thomas shouted as the blur barrelled into Azrael, knocking her back a few steps.

A very happy beagle jumped up on her legs, yipping excitedly as Azrael leaned down to pat her.

"Don't get too close, she'll lick you to death," the lady on the porch warned.

"Azrael, this is my mum. She's sorted everything out for you so that you feel right at home," Thomas said, stroking the top of Jenny's head.

"Call me Kelsey," the woman said, smiling at Azrael. "Come on, I'll show you around the house."

Her room was green- a calming green- and she saw a neat pile of clothes folded at the end of the double bed that sat in the middle of the room.

"I went shopping for you- I took my niece with me to get the clothes for you, so hopefully you'll fit in at school," Kelsey said from behind Azrael.

She jumped. "When does school start?"

"As soon as you're ready," Thomas said. Jenny barked and jumped onto the bed, upending the neatly folded clothes whilst making a mess of the painstakingly arranged pillows.

"She really has the run of the house, doesn't she?" Azrael remarked wryly as Jenny stared at the three of them, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth.

"She'll be your best friend, I promise. She sleeps with me most nights, but I think she's found a new pillow," Thomas said, grinning as Azrael fondled Jenny's floppy ears while staring at the dog in adoration. "And as for school, you can go whenever you feel up to it."

"I'm actually really curious as to what school is like," she said excitedly. "Is it fun?"

Kelsey snorted, and Thomas managed a pained grimace. He was the one who answered her question. "It's okay, I guess. Nothing too exciting."

Azrael perched on the bed, scratching behind Jenny's ears.

"I don't know if I would like it."

"I'll let you be the judge of that when we get to school. Now, you have two options at the moment- you can either hang out here with Jenny while Mum and I go to church, or you can come with us."

Azrael looked at the dog and then back to the two humans watching her expectantly. She guessed human friends were better than animal friends because they could talk back.

"I'll come with you," she said, pulling on her shoes.

 **~O~O~O~**

Azrael was bored out of her mind.

So as not to spook her too much, Kelsey and Tom had sat her at the back, away from people. This was good, because the minister was almost possessed by his sermon about the 'sinners', and had drenched the entire front six rows with his saliva.

It was not good, because she had no one to talk to and nothing to stare at except the stained glass window of a man hanging on a cross.

She blew out a sigh and mentally crossed off the eighth time the minister had said 'hellfire' in the past minute.

The squeaking of the door behind her made everyone- including her- turn and stare at the back of the church.

A man wearing a bulging vest, with shiny metal knives and a dull matte thing held in his hands- a gun, that's what it was called- stood at the exit.

"Die, you sinners!" he bellowed, opening fire on the congregation. "May God throw you from Heaven into the deep pit of Hell!"

 _How ironic that he interrupt a sermon about sinners and call them the same thing_ , Azrael mused, before realising the situation when everyone hit the ground- some dead, some still alive- to avoid the bullets.

She heard Thomas yell her name and watched as he started running toward her, before his chest was torn apart by the rounds being fired into his chest, red mist exploding into the air around him, and he collapsed on the floor, lifeless.

She heard Kelsey wail as she ran to her son's body, the shooter taking her out too.

Azrael felt a surge of panic claw at her chest, before pain hit her too.

She looked down to see a patch of red on her shirt, seeing the lifeless bodies of the congregation around her. The woman who had been standing before her toppled to the ground. It was her blood on Azrael's shirt. The minister was lying over the top of an older lady in the front row, seemingly protecting her. She couldn't bring herself to look at Kelsey and Tom, both of whom she knew- painfully, achingly knew- were dead.

Her head whipped around to face the shooter, who had a manic grin on his face.

"Silly girl," he said. "You should have played dead."

She stalked toward him, ignoring the pain in her chest as she approached. The gunshots rang through the church, echoing loudly.

"They were _INNOCENTS_ ," she roared, with a power she had never felt before.

The man paled and fell to his knees. "Please, oh my God, please…"

The fear on his face was genuine, as he grasped his gun, placing it under his chin, and stared at her one last time.

And then he pulled the trigger.

 **~O~O~O~**

The Los Angeles Police Department seemed more subdued than usual when Lucifer Morningstar strode casually yet confidently down the corridors of the large building.

As he rounded the corner to Chloe's office, he noticed the grim look on her face and the set of her mouth.

He knew the detective well enough to be able to read her beautiful face. Evidently, the morning had not been off to a good start.

He sauntered in, sitting on the chair opposite her and propping his feet on Chloe's desk.

"Lucifer, not now, it's not a good time," she said, not looking up from her paperwork that she was intently studying.

"Well, who died?" he demanded.

She paused, her head snapping up to look at him. "It's not a matter of who died Lucifer, but how many," she retorted, her tone cold. "Someone decided to open fire in a church full of people before killing himself. One survivor out of seventy-six."

"Well, he is definitely going to Hell, if that makes you feel any better," Lucifer said, attempting a dashing smile, but it fell flat on the detective.

"We just have to tie up the case- one of the victims and the only survivor- said that he turned the gun on himself after he finished."

"What? Why?" Lucifer asked in confusion. "Somebody who shoots up a church generally does it for a reason and wants the fame and notoriety that comes with it."

Chloe stared at him in horror. "And how many churches have you shot up, Lucifer? Should it concern me how well you can get into the bad guy mindset?"

"What can I say, Detective?" he said, shrugging. "I'm the Devil. They're my advocates."

"Seriously? You're still using those metaphors?" she groaned, before standing up. "C'mon, we have her in one of the interrogation rooms. We just have to take her statement and then we can wrap this case up."

"So one nice old lady managed to survive a hail of bullets out of seventy-six?" Lucifer asked as they walked to the interrogation rooms.

"She's not an old lady. She's actually quite young," Chloe said, glancing sideways at Lucifer. "And no, you cannot sleep with her."

"But Detective, I only have eyes for you," he said, smirking at the blush that spread across the usually stern detective's face.

"Yes, well, keep those eyes on the paper, because _you_ will be writing out the statement," she said, shoving the manila folder into Lucifer's arm while retrieving her passkey to unlock the door.

The detective blocked Lucifer's view of the person in the room as she fiddled with the air conditioner in the door frame, but he could see a young woman with bright red hair and fair skin seated at the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Hello, I'm Detective Decker, but you can call me Chloe, and this is my partner, Lucifer," Chloe said brightly as she crossed the room to sit opposite the woman.

"Pleasure to meet you," the woman said, her voice causing Lucifer to pause.

"No," he whispered, staring at the woman in shock. "There's no way he would have-"

"I'm Azrael," the woman said.

That was when Lucifer fainted.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **THEY FINALLY MET! What do you all think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I was super motivated to continue with this story thanks to the wonderful reviews you all wrote! Much dancing was done :) Shoutout to Cathy Sullins, Isseyy, and** **Squirrllama for your reviews!**

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **~O~O~O~**

Lucifer woke to two beautiful women leaning over him. One of them was the only woman he had ever, truly loved, and the other was his sister. Azrael didn't seem to recognise him though, and she didn't have her blade on her either.

"Well, hello there," he said smarmily.

Chloe had a resigned expression on her face, but her eyes seemed concerned as she hurriedly released his hand and stood up, waiting for him to clamber to his feet. He did so, leaning on Chloe just a bit too much than what was necessary.

"Is he okay?" Azrael asked, peering at the man who had fallen on the floor when he saw her.

"He's fine," Chloe said, pushing him away from her. "Shall we get this underway? Then we can call a guardian to come and get you."

Azrael let out a sob, her body shaking as she tried to repress them.

"My guardian… he died today."

Lucifer watched as the Angel of Death cried into a human's shoulder.

Internally, he was reeling. She didn't know who he was, she was crying about a death and she was being looked after by the state. He needed to call Amenadiel and Maze as soon as he could.

Chloe looked at him, torn. He knew that she was debating whether she needed to be sympathetic or whether she needed to tell Azrael to harden up.

"Azrael, was it?" Lucifer said gently, prying her away from Chloe.

She looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"Could you tell us about what happened today? You can give as much or as little detail as you want. We just need to tie up this case."

She sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We were at the church because Tom and Kelsey do… _did_ … the whole church thing. They sat me in the back because I've only just got out of the hospital and they didn't want to overwhelm me with too many people. The doors burst open and this guy came in. He had a gun and he just started shooting right away. Everyone went down. Tom tried to… he tried to protect me. He just fell, and I knew he was gone."

She sobbed louder this time. Chloe reached out and gently touched Azrael's hand. "It's okay. Take a deep breath. We're almost finished."

Azrael took a deep, shuddering breath, and continued. "And then he started shooting at me. I think he wasn't expecting me to get up and walk toward him because the bullets didn't hit me once. Then he kind of looked scared before he shot himself. I don't know what I did, but all those people died… Tom died trying to protect me!"

Chloe gently touched her shoulder gently. "It's okay, none of it was your fault. Death is something that isn't always preventable."

Lucifer blew out a sigh. "What did you do to that crazy?" he murmured.

Azrael could be scarier than their father when she became angry or upset. When she dealt with the humans in person, just the sight of her being enraged was enough to cause some to kill themselves just to get away from her.

"We want you to know that you're not in trouble, Azrael, but you're going to have to remain in our custody until we get someone to come and look after you," Chloe said gently.

Lucifer scoffed. Azzy was millennia old, older than time itself, and here was his human detective treating her like a child.

"Okay," Azrael replied meekly. "But I need to organise someone to look after Jenny first. She can't look after herself."

"Who is Jenny?" Chloe asked.

"Thomas's dog. She's a beagle. I just need to find somewhere for her to stay, because nobody… nobody is coming home for her." Azrael stifled a sob and Chloe's face softened.

"I'm sorry, Azrael, but you need to stay here until we can organise a guardian for you."

"I'll take her," Lucifer piped up, causing both women to look at him.

"Lucifer, as you are aware, Azrael is very new to everything due to her recent medical incident. You can't take her, because the chances that you will try to sleep with her are very high, and that could potentially be _illegal_."

"They don't know how old I am because I don't either," Azrael piped up, clarifying what Chloe said for Lucifer.

"Detective, I would never!" Lucifer sputtered, the look of disgust on his face genuine at the realisation she was implying he would sleep with his sister.

Chloe seemed to relax a little at the outraged expression. Although Lucifer gave off the impression of being a man of loose morals, she had seen him interact with Trixie. The man had slowly grown attached to her daughter over time, to the point that she believed he would defend her with his own life. Maybe he saw Azrael as he did Trixie- a person in need of protection.

"How long would I have to wait?" Azrael asked, her lip trembling a little. Lucifer was taken aback by the vulnerability his sister was showing.

The detective glanced at Lucifer, who smiled at her and sent her a pleading look.

It was clear to him that Azrael needed to be with him. If she wasn't, there could be consequences if humans witnessed any kind of divinity. _Serious_ consequences.

Chloe sighed. Lucifer knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I'll pull some strings."

Lucifer fist-pumped the air, causing Azrael to startle.

"But, I will be doing regular checks. And this is just until we work out something more permanent."

"Excellent," Lucifer said, smiling in a way that he thought was reassuring for Azrael but weirded her out more than anything, as he looked too pleased that Chloe had agreed. "Show me the paperwork."

Chloe guided Azrael past her partner, who was actually a consultant but acted like he wasn't.

"You try anything and I'll rip your limbs off and feed them to you one by one," Azrael growled as she passed, her bravado seeming forced as if she didn't know how to portray it.

Lucifer chuckled. Even though she didn't know who she was, the statement Azrael-esque enough to show him she was still there.

 **~O~O~O~**

"Okay, Azrael. Here's my number- call me if you need _anything_ , okay? If Lucifer is being annoying, if you need a lift to school, anything. Okay?"

Chloe passed Azrael a mobile with both her and Dan's number- the girl looking at it in confusion.

"Chloe and I are available around the clock. If you can't get through to one of us, the chances that the other is available is quite high," Dan said from where he was leaning against the wall beside Chloe's desk.

Azrael cast a furtive glance at the detective, who gave her a reassuring smile as he assessed her. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

Lucifer noticed this interaction and his eyes widened in both surprise and anger.

"Okay, I think we can be on our way now," he said, his voice clipped as he began shepherding Azrael out of the station.

Dan caught Azrael's arm as she passed him.

"Seriously though," he said, looking at her earnestly. "If you need anything…"

"I'll call," Azrael said, giving him a smile and a wave as Lucifer dragged her away.

Dan's lips quirked up as he watched her leave.

"She's too young," Chloe remarked, her eyes not leaving her computer screen.

"She has an old soul," Dan replied defensively. "Besides, she's only in need of a guardian because of her amnesia."

"Sure, that's why you're looking at her like that. Remember how you are with all the women that are attached to Lucifer?" Chloe folded her arms and looked at Dan condescendingly.

"She's super young, remember?"

Her phone rang and she checked the ID. She gave Dan a look that told him that their conversation wasn't over.

"Decker," she said as she answered. "What? Absolutely, yes."

 **~O~O~O~**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! You were all so wonderful in my last update, there were so many reviews that a lot of dancing was done around my bedroom! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **~O~O~O~**

"No. Absolutely not," Lucifer said, looking at Azrael and… it… in absolute disgust.

"Too bad. Chloe said that I could."

"But, I'm a bachelor!" he protested. "You don't understand how much this would impact my lifestyle!"

Azrael glared at him. "I can call again and find another temporary guardian. Maybe Dan would be able to take me in for a few days?"

"No. That's not going to happen." He cursed her for being incredibly, _annoyingly_ perceptive. "Fine, it can come. It gets in my way, and it goes."

Azrael squealed and hugged the dog sitting beside her. Jenny responded by licking her face.

"Is that all you needed to get from here?" Lucifer asked, surveying the quiet leafy suburban street. A few neighbours had been curious by the sleek black Corvette that was parked outside the house of the recently murdered occupants, and they were standing by their fences with the pretence of doing _something_ , but in reality, they were just staring.

"Yeah, I didn't come with a whole lot."

"Well, let's get out of here then," he said, spinning around to go back to his car, Azrael and the small beagle following close behind him.

"YOU!"

They spun to see the owner of the voice- an elderly lady, with purple-white hair and dressed in an orange twin-set- come stalking toward them.

"Hi, I'm-" Azrael began, but she was cut off by the woman jabbing her finger into her chest.

"I don't care who you are, girl," the woman hissed. "You are truly the Devil. All I can see when I look at you is pure evil. You caused the deaths of those beautiful people, who were too caring, too concerned with helping people like _you_ to see the evil they let into their home."

Lucifer watched as his sister opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He saw the tears slip down her cheeks as she just stared at the old lady.

The lady leaned in, and he could almost see her intent. How she wanted to break Azrael.

"If the only ones who would bother to take you in are dead, who would want you now? You break everything you touch. You have no value. You are not worth love. Only hatred."

Azrael bowed her head, and he saw her tears drip onto the ground.

And that was what flipped his switch.

"Hello," he said, slipping in between the pair. "The name's Lucifer Morningstar. Official guardian for Azrael here."

"I don't care," the lady said dismissively. "She can go and ruin another person's life."

"Well, that's the thing," Lucifer said, giving her his trademarked shark-like grin. "You took it upon yourself to torment her, even after she's witnessed a terrible thing that no young person should witness. Why?"

The lady just stared at him. "She ruins lives. I can see it. Why else would she be needing guardianship when she's this old? Something must be truly wrong with her."

Lucifer drew back his shoulders as he felt Azzy flinch behind him.

"Leave," he growled, letting his eyes flash dangerously.

The old woman scarpered, running faster than he thought a woman her age could go.

He turned to Azrael, giving her a reassuring smile. "Come on. I'll take you home now."

 **~O~O~O~**

The penthouse was above a nightclub.

Azrael couldn't say she was surprised about it though- it seemed to fit his personality.

"So, I can give you the guest bedroom for now, and we'll eventually fix it so that it can become your room," Lucifer said as she stared around at the opulent space.

"That would be great," she said, smiling over at him. "Thank you for offering to look after me, by the way. I know you didn't have to."

"Nonsense," he said, pouring two glasses of whiskey and walking over to where she stood. "It's the least I could do."

He offered her a glass, and she just looked at him in disbelief. "Lucifer, I'm definitely an adult, but I'm still underage."

He opened his mouth as if to disagree, but closed it and put the glass on the table next to him.

Jenny bounded past them and promptly ran headlong into one of the windows.

"Are you sure it will survive living here?" he remarked from where he stood behind her shoulder.

"Her name is Jenny, and she will be fine," she said, looking back at him as he drained his glass in one go. "Anyway, should you be drinking with a minor in your care?"

He snorted, placing the glass next to the one he had poured for her, and drained that one too.

"Azrael, you're the type of person who doesn't like relying on others."

"My memory is absolutely shot to hell, I'm pretty much reliant on others to get around at the moment."

He smirked as he observed her thoughtfully. "The detective said you had amnesia."

"The doctors think I won't be able to remember anything from before the accident," she said quietly, bending down to rub Jenny's ears as the small dog ran excitedly around the penthouse, smelling everything in her path. "Using their logic, I've only been alive for six days. And in that time, I've been responsible for the deaths of at least seventy-six people. Jesus, is that a record or something?"

Lucifer chuckled. Her record was much, _much_ higher than that.

The elevator dinged and the pair spun around as the doors opened to reveal Maze and Amenadiel.

"No. Way." Maze froze as she saw Azrael.

"Guys, this is Azrael. She is currently in my care while Detective Decker and Detective Douche investigate a recent mass murder," Lucifer explained. Azrael noticed the look he gave to the two new people, a warning of sorts. "Azrael, this is my brother Amenadiel, and my business manager Maze."

Azrael gave a small smile and a wave. "Hi."

Amenadiel smiled back. "Hello, Azrael."

Maze automatically went to the bar.

"I need a drink," she sighed. She poured two drinks and walked over to Azrael to hand her one. Azrael held out her hand to stop her.

Maze looked genuinely shocked.

"Yes, tee-total apparently,' Lucifer said casually.

Amenadiel's grin widened. "I like her."

Jenny heard the people in the living area and came bounding into the room, barking frantically.

"Jenny, calm down," Azrael said, reaching down to pick up the excited dog and stroking the top of her head until she stopped wriggling frantically.

Maze's glass shattered, and they all turned to look at her. "There's a dog here now?" she asked in disbelief. "How did this happen?"

"This one," Lucifer said, jerking his head in Azrael's direction. "Is a master manipulator. Basically threatened me."

"You let me know two of your weaknesses though," Azrael countered. "Your feelings for Chloe, and your vehement dislike of Detective Espinoza. It wasn't a threat, you just let yourself get played."

Maze snickered, taking a sip of her drink.

"We all know what Detective Douche is like," Lucifer protested.

"I think Dan is nice, actually," Azrael said, glaring at Lucifer. "He actually helped me set things up with the precinct so I have a job. He didn't faint in the middle of his."

Amenadiel howled with laughter. "Oh, this is going to be good!"

"You have a job?" Lucifer asked, surprised. "You don't need a job, I can support you!"

"I start work tomorrow morning. I'm working with Dan and Chloe on this case. They said my insight would be useful."

"That's ridiculous, what insight could you give them?" he scoffed.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him coolly. Amenadiel, Maze, and Lucifer recognised the look.

"I watched seventy-five people die today, Lucifer." Her voice was icy. "And for some reason, I didn't die. I want to know why."

"Wait, why did people die?" Amenadiel asked. "Why was Azrael involved?"

"And why wasn't I invited to join in the fun?' Maze asked, outraged.

"I don't know. Some nutcase came into the church today and killed a heap of people. Some I was even starting to call friends…" she added the last bit quietly, glancing down at her shoes.

"I get it. We've all lost friends before," Amenadiel said, his voice kind. "These things take time to process."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched beneath him. He looked up at Lucifer, his brows knitting together in concern as she trembled.

She glanced up at Lucifer, her eyes pleading. "Can I please go to my room? I'm sorry… too many people…" she stammered out.

The tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, and he realised that something was wrong. The Azrael they all knew _never_ flinched. She was tough, terrifying, never one to almost cry in front of people.

He smiled gently. "No problem. Take Jenny with you though."

Maze snickered, causing Azrael to startle. "He doesn't know how pets work, Azrael. It's probably best that you take Jenny with you."

Azrael smiled, scooping Jenny up under her arm. "It was nice to meet you all," she said as she beat a hasty retreat to her room.

As soon as the door closed, Amenadiel let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"I haven't seen her in so long. She's… not like I remember her."

"They found her in the desert about a week and a half ago. She has serious retrograde amnesia, the doctors are pretty sure that she won't remember anything from her past," Lucifer said.

"But she's always been His favourite," Amenadiel stated. "Surely Father would do something, like restore her memory?"

Maze snorted. "Azrael was a daddy's girl?"

"She could do no wrong in his eyes. Mother absolutely despised how easily she got away with things," Lucifer corrected. "She was the only daughter, you know?"

"Well, that and she had one of the worst jobs. He owed her a lot for that."

"She volunteered, Amenadiel," Lucifer added, rolling his eyes.

"Which is a hell of a lot more than what you did, Luci. You were cast out. Forced to do something that sucked, yes. She knew exactly what the job entailed, and she _volunteered_ to do it, knowing she could have chosen something better. And we both know that she was managing Hell as well when Mum decided to abandon it."

Maze stared at the door that Azrael had shut tightly behind her. She'd heard the lock click, which meant her friend still didn't trust them completely.

"How long is she staying for?"

"Until she understands her divinity," Lucifer replied. "We can't have her running around LA without a memory of what she is or how to conceal her divinity from mortals."

"But she can't even remember who she is," Maze argued. "Are we going to have to babysit her?"

" _You_ won't," Lucifer said, looking suddenly quite pleased with himself. "I will be."

Maze groaned. "I'm too scared to even ask."

 **~O~O~O~**

 **She finally met her family! Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review, you were all so lovely and positive last time I updated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! The new chapter is up, let me know what you think! Slight language warning, but it's only two words, so don't panic :)**

 **~O~O~O~**

The next morning, Azrael was woken up by an excited Lucifer jumping on the end of her bed.

This startled her out of her sleep quite quickly, and she reached out to grab hold of the closest thing within arms reach to use in defense- grasping a half-full glass of water and throwing it in his face.

"I would say I'm sorry, but you brought it upon yourself," she grumbled as he glared at her.

Jenny barked excitedly, startling the pair of them and causing Azrael to jump out of bed.

"Did he feed you, baby?" she crooned to the beagle bouncing around at the doorway, pawing at the wooden door as Azrael opened it and let the dog loose on the rest of the penthouse.

"What would I even feed it?" Lucifer retorted, noticing the strange look on Azrael's face.

"Jesus Christ," Azrael muttered, walking into the kitchen area and beginning to rifle through the refrigerator in search of food. Upon stumbling across a lone carrot and a questionable carton of milk, Azrael whistled to Jenny, retrieving the dog's leash and clipping it to her collar. She pulled the wallet Chloe had given her that was stocked with her temporary ID and emergency money, sliding it into the pocket of the pyjama shorts she wore.

"We're going for a walk to get you some breakfast, girl," she explained to the dog, looking at Lucifer.

The man was shaking his head as he realised what Azrael was wearing. "Absolutely not. You are still in your pyjamas."

Ignoring him, Azrael wrapped the leash around her wrist and pressed the button for the elevator.

"I'll do what I want, you're not my dad," she replied, hearing the elevator chime on its arrival and stepped into it, watching Lucifer's defeated expression as he watched the doors close.

She leaned down and patted Jenny on the head, letting out a sigh.

"This is going to be an interesting experience."

 **~O~O~O~**

Detective Dan Espinoza clambered out of the car behind Detective Chloe Decker, looking up at Lux in distaste as they went to meet Lucifer and begin their consultation with Azrael.

Lucifer had seemed very down during the conversation on the phone with Chloe while they had been en-route to the nightclub, and Dan suspected that something had occurred between Lucifer and Azrael that had caused the irritating consultant to be reserved.

"Chloe!" a voice called, and the pair turned to see Azrael sprinting up the pavement with a plastic bag in her left hand, Jenny's lead in her right, and she was still wearing her pyjamas- a black lace ensemble that looked more like something one would wear to a nightclub.

"Azrael," Chloe said, exchanging a look with Dan as she saw the panicked look on Azrael's face. "What's wrong?"

"There are people following me," the girl said, ducking into the lobby with a gentle tug on Jenny's leash and a quick change of direction. "They have cameras, and they were asking me all these questions about the investigation."

Lucifer strode into the lobby, spotting Azrael and the two detectives standing near the door.

"They think I shot him, that I killed all the people and framed him," Azrael was telling them, her eyes brimming with tears. "They're calling me a murderer."

Dan patted her shoulder reassuringly as she looked ready to cry.

Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "We'll get the LAPD to set up a perimeter, and a press statement out as soon as possible."

"What happened?" Lucifer asked in concern, noticing the bag and the whining beagle who was pawing at Azrael's leg. The girl in question picked up the dog and held Jenny close to her chest, fondling her ears.

"Paparazzi," Chloe responded, pulling out her phone and dialing their lieutenant's number. "They know Azrael was the only remaining witness for the massacre, and they've started the accusations."

Lucifer heard the whirring of camera shutters clicking repeatedly, and pulled Azrael behind him protectively, the dog whining while the girl looked confused. Maze appeared within an instant, her snarl causing Azrael to frown.

"Shall I dispatch them?" she growled, her eyes blazing almost black in hatred.

Lucifer shook his head. "They come on the premises, however, and you have free rein."

Maze chuckled, but it was mirthless.

"Alright Marcus," Chloe said, making a shooing motion toward the elevators at the group assembled in the lobby. "Thank you for that. I'll see you shortly then."

"I don't think it would be a good idea for Pierce to meet Azrael," Maze murmured quietly to Lucifer, watching as the man turned pale.

"And why would that be?" Dan asked defensively, butting into their conversation.

"None of your business, Detective Douche," Lucifer stated in clipped tones, watching the glare he received from Azrael when she noticed the hurt expression on the detective's face and shrinking a little.

"Let's go up to the penthouse, Marcus said he'd meet us there," Chloe interrupted, breaking the tension.

Azrael set Jenny down, giving Lucifer a pointed glare as she joined Chloe in the elevator. Dan walked over, causing Lucifer to follow closely behind. He hadn't missed the way Azrael and Dan interacted and was going to do everything within his power to stop it.

The elevator doors closed just as the first paparazzo entered the lobby, Maze sending them all a wicked smile before a cry was heard through the sealed doors.

Lucifer smirked.

 **~O~O~O~**

"He just looked… afraid," Azrael was saying, watching as Chloe wrote down her statement. "Like I was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen."

Lucifer snickered into his glass of whiskey from where he was seated beside Azrael on his couch.

Chloe fixed him with a look. "If you can't be helpful to this case, leave the room."

Lucifer raised his hands defensively. "I just find it strange that a young woman is terrifying enough to an armed gunman that he kills himself to get away from her."

"It wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened though," Chloe growled. "I do believe that you had something to do with Jimmy Barnes going clinically insane, which led to his death."

Lucifer smirked. "It's almost as if Azrael and I are connected," he mused sarcastically, earning another glare from Azrael, her gaze flicking from the alcohol to his eyes, her own flashing in curiosity.

"He wishes," she retorted, being rewarded with a laugh from Chloe.

Chloe's phone buzzed on the table, and she checked it quickly. "Marcus is here," she announced to the group. "He's in the elevator and on his way up now."

Jenny started growling from where she was sitting beside Azrael on the couch as Lieutenant Marcus Pierce stepping into the penthouse.

The beagle barked and launched itself at Pierce, and Azrael reached out lightning-fast and grasped hold of the dog's collar, pulling her back as she stood. Jenny wriggled in her arms, growls still emanating from her throat.

Pierce looked at the scene before him in shock, his eyes narrowing as they landed on the red-headed woman in front of him.

"So _you're_ Azrael," he mused in a way that made the girl feel uncomfortable.

"That's me," she said, swallowing the strange feeling creeping over her body in the man's presence, stretching out her hand for him to shake. She heard the sharp intake of breath from Lucifer behind her as Pierce shook her hand.

"Chloe explained that you were a witness to a mass murder yesterday," Pierce said, sitting down beside Chloe and forcing Dan to move over on the couch.

"It was awful," Azrael answered, shuddering. "So much blood," she whispered as an aside.

Pierce leaned forward. "You're fazed by death?" he asked in shock.

Azrael stood, glaring at the room. Lucifer recognised the anger in her as the explosive type he hadn't seen in millennia and leaned away from her. "Can you all stop asking me bullshit questions like that? I'm not a fucking psychopath! I watched seventy-five people die in front of my eyes, and I felt _every single bullet_ tear into their skin, heard their dying breaths, heard some of them scream for help before he went around and systematically shot them in the head with no emotion, no mercy. I watched the two people who had shown me nothing but love and kindness die trying to make sure _I_ was safe! But the guy feels remorse, maybe he has a brief period of realisation, sees me yelling at him in an effort to distract him before the police arrive, and he takes his own life. I can't offer you any more than that!" she shouted.

Dan saw the tears in her eyes and stood. "I think that's enough for today."

He motioned for Pierce and Chloe to go with him, the two officers muttering thanks to Azrael before reaching Dan- who was waiting in the elevator for them.

Pierce paused midway to the elevator, where Chloe had already joined Dan in waiting.

"How did you know he realised the gravity of what he had done?" he asked Azrael softly.

The girl looked thoughtful. "His eyes," she murmured eventually. "They were full of pain, of a realisation of how much damage he had done."

Pierce's expression was unreadable as he stared at Azrael in shock before he composed himself.

"We'll organise your press conference for this afternoon, try not to wear your pyjamas in public again," he said coldly, before stalking over to the elevator.

Dan and Chloe gave them both a friendly wave as the doors closed, the angry stare from Pierce cancelling out any warmth that had been directed at her from the detectives.

Azrael let out a relieved sigh- Lucifer doing the same, much to her surprise.

Jenny stopped growling, and curled up to nap on the couch. The room was quickly filled with the sound of canine snoring.

Lucifer made his way over to his fully-stocked bar, pouring himself a drink as he collapsed on the barstool.

"Well, that was eventful," he said, draining the glass in one gulp. "I convinced Amenadiel to come and visit, so he'll be here in about half-an-hour. You may want to get out of your pyjamas, we need to go shopping for a television-worthy outfit later, and black silk is probably not a great look."

Azrael glanced down at the lacy black silk that she had worn out in public that morning.

"Right," she said, scurrying off into her room to get changed.

Lucifer watched her disappear with a small smile on his face, before pouring himself another drink.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **Let me know what you think by leaving reviews! You were all so lovely last chapter!**


End file.
